monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PitchBlack696
PitchBlack696 User Talk Hi. Welcome to my talk page. Go ahead and leave a message and I'll try to write back. *Template:PB696Talk Photo Gallery Too small? So all you want is for larger thumbnail previews? There really isn't much you can do to change the look of a "photo gallery". What I have in mind for an image gallery probably isn't possible with Wikia. --'Bobofango took a here on' 09:06, January 25, 2010 (UTC) So by photo galleries, you mean the Monster Photo Gallery like this one? So what I'm getting here, is that all you want is for the pictures to be larger? That can be done, but the template might be too confusing for other people when they want to put in a picture. Bobofango took a here on 04:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) How's this look? Raviente Photo Gallery Bobofango took a here on 06:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) It's just a matter of using images with the same height dimensions within the same row. However, the width of the image can be changed. --'Bobofango took a here on' 06:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) These Dudes Above Posting Nonsense Well yeah just ignore em, they were spamming while we were playing trivia in the chatroom with a bot and he thinks he can get away with it, but nooooo now they are trying to play the innocent games, so yea just ignore em pitch they are just a bunch of moronic filth doing nothing but trolling. Vesuvius (talk) 03:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Good idea It would be easier to talk with the other admins around that can't get to the Chatroom at times, and for us to keep a record of our discussions and projects! Thanks a bunch --Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 13:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots For armor images, I take a screenshot with the PSP and then use photoshop to cut out the background. For area screenshots, I use binoculars to get in 1st person view, screenshot it, and then use photoshop to get rid of the scope marker. Lots of photochoppin'. --'Bobofango took a here on' 14:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) UotM? I remember you saying something about user of the month, though it's February now xDDD What do you plan for it? Maku! ouo Click smiley to reply 22:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Kokoto and Kokoto I was wondering if you could give each of the two versions of Kokoto a different page, because you made me think that there was a farm in MH1. Employment...... Hey, if you are looking for any help on the board, I can help. While I only own teh first game, I have read enough guids and gotten far enough to know everything about the game. This Picture Hey could you possibly tell me what the weapon in this picture is please. Many thanks in advance. Xhelben 16:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) badass-meter Lol thanks, I just had the idea and wanted to put it to use. I like the theme music youve been putting into the monster pages, thats awesome too. I still need to get that talk template for me >_o (talk) 21:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dude, listen. xD Calm down dude. You should know by now that all serious sounding remarks I make aren't meant seriously. Nah just decided to try this method out as you usually ignore all my messages if I'm most polite. :) (I recall a few messages in earlier archives which were left unchecked and I was most polite there >_>... still thanks for never even bothering to look at them...) Fact is I don't have anything against it, but I was asked to contact you. The others are a little scared of you from what I've heard so they asked me to ask you about it. :/ You're much more feared than you might think... Could you tell us more about it on the admin board? Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) dude can you chill a little don't be too tense. just dropped by to say hello. Ianskie 08:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) MH3 demo